Chad and Portlyn Bet
by PrettyKittyKat23
Summary: Everybody knows Chad likes Sonny, he's just in denial. but what happens what he makes a bet with Portlyn involving Sonny?
1. Chapter 1

Do not own SWAC, PLS REVIEW, idk if i should finish this....

The Cafeteria, Sonny's Table

Looking into those deep blue waves of his eyes, I could almost picture us at the beach together. Running after each other, the waves splashing their cool, soothing water onto our feet. I of course could only behave for so long, so I'd trip Chad, he'd trip me, and we'd lay there laughing, then slowly gaze into eye others eyes until-

"Sonny, seriously, how many times much I repeat myself? Gosh, even by this point Nico and Grady have listened. (staring Chad's way along with Sonny) Oh wait, don't let me interrupt another one of your dreams about Chad." Said Tawni.

That brought me back to where we were now. "Whoa, calm down, I was just thinking about our new sketch, I mean look at those walls, don't they remind you of the set?"

"Um, no, now come on! I take the time to help you be on time, at least listen! I give you a moment of caring, and what do you do? You ignore me. Oh no, I can't frown, I'll get those ugly lines!" Said Tawni grabbing the convenient compact in her back pocket, "There we go, all pretty again."

The Cafeteria, Chad's Table

"Yeah, yeah, Portlyn," said Chad while gazing away to Sonny who was just leaving. If only she could stay longer, I could sneak more gazes into her wonderful, deep, brown eyes on her wonderfully happy face, WAIT, a so random, seriously Chad get a grip! I seriously must be working too hard, I mean to start daydreaming of one of those amateur so called actors. "What am I thinking?" said Chad without realizing.

"Exactly, looking at the Random table? Chad your better than spying tactics, there's nothing to learn about an empty table anyway, orrrr, wait, I'm betting your thinking more about Sonny," said Portlyn, she was the only one I could not convince that I didn't like Sonny, all the other ones listened to me.

"Seriously Portlyn, a Random, that would be a disgrace to my talent, I can get any girl I wanted, so why would I pick one of those… those," Said Chad a bit to loud, while Sonny conveniently strolled back in.

"Seriously Chad, which girls heart did you break over a text now?" Said Sonny, butting into our area.

"Actually, I was just telling my friends how just being seen with one of you Randoms is a downgrade from all that we've given to this company," Chad retorted, carelessy while looking seriously but really loving every second of looking into those beautiful, deep brown eyes, wait, stop thinking like that Chad! Stupid eyes, stupid girl!

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good," said Sonny.

"Hey! Stealing people's signature lines is impolite you know," said Chad slightly fuming.

"Doesn't make a difference to me," said Sonny walking away from Chad.

"That girl," said Chad still fuming.

"Seriously Chad, you like her, ask her out," said Portlyn.

"Can't you understand, I DO NOT LIKE HER," said Chad with newfound anger.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Portlyn patting his back. Then she muttered, "I bet even if you tried she'd never fall for you."

"I heard that, and every girl I want, just a little bit of my charm and I've got them," said Chad proudly.

"Like you'd ever get Sonny to fall for you," said Portlyn while thinking to herself, yes, Chad will fall for this trick, he just can't loose a bet, and they'll finally be a couple, with no more annoying constant bickering.

"I bet you I could, and even faster than a month," said Chad refusing to miss out on a chance like this. I can get the girl I want with everyone knowing it's not real so they won't question me.

"Fine, loser has to give up their car to the other," said Portlyn snickering.

"What! Not my baby! And you have more than one car," said Chad shocked, but happy he found a loop.

"So do you, winner gets to take one of the losers cars AND pick the one the loser drives for a week, or are you too scared to wager a car" said Portlyn, I'm going to lose, but in the end I'll win, playing matchmaker once again.

At the word scared Chad knew this meant business, "You'e on, and get ready to cry you head off when you're stuck in a loser car," said Chad holding his hand out. They shook on it, and off went Chad out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chad's POV

Off went Chad out the door straight to Sonny's set, he knew she'd be there, he basically knew her whole schedule, except for when she had things changed, lets just keep this thing secret, seriously, this like spells out stalker. How should I go up to Sonny, dreamy dreamy Sonny, shut up Chad! You mean business, you need to win this bet, save your emotions for later. So how should I go up to Sonny? I could play shy and make up a side to me that you'd normally expect but doesn't really exist in me, I mean like I'm Chad, teen heartthrob, who would go out with a guy without control on his emotions, seriously? Or should I just be my usual self, I doubt I'd even get to ask her out before an argument came out if I acted like-

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Sonny after we bumped into each other, then she looked at my face and her expression changed, "Chad, what do you want?"

"Oh I forgot, I'm not allowed just to drop in and say hi," I said turning around jokingly.

"Knowing you, you'd never do a thing like that," said Sonny.

"Ouch, that hurts, to know you don't feel like we're friends," I said with fake hurt, this way was really not going anywhere, I'll try fake shyness, "Ok, so th-there was a reason I came, I just wanted to know…" I said shyly then pausing to make it more believable.

"To know…" said Sonny.

"To know if, if, if," I'm awesome at this I thought and now to finish it off, "if you though bunnies were cute," I said rushing, seriously bunnies? I'm CDC how did I really get nervous at the sight of Sonny, admitting you're nervous, CDC is NOT like that. Wait, I'm talking to myself, CDC does not do weird! Stop talking!

"Bunnies Chad, really? Well, yes I do I think they're adorable, especially their little bushy tail." Said Sonny sounding convinced that that was really what I wanted to ask her, WHEW, lucky me, "Well, if that's all please get out of my way so I can change out of my costume." With that I moved out of her way and stood there frozen.

Sonny's POV

Chad was really someone to figure out. He's so annoying, yet why did he come here to ask if I liked bunnies? That was definitely a cover for something, I wonder if he was going to ask me out, a date with him, adorable, wonderful, self centered, rude, now I'm just confused. I like him one second, the next he makes the steam come right of my ears. He's just a puzzle left to be solved, I wonder who'll solve him.

Just then I was outside my dressing room, well more like Tawni and my dressing room. And there was Tawni staring at herself, but what more was expected, she loved herself just as much as Chad, actually less, no one could compare to Chad, in any way, his beautiful eyes, his wonderful smile-

"Sonny, seriously get in or go out, just close the door, or move! You're creeping me out. Ohhh I'm betting you were daydreaming of Chad, AGAIN. What's that like the 3rd or 4th time today. OMG I'm caring again!" said Tawni with shock.

"Yes, you're on a roll, pretty soon you'll do it all the time and you won't need to point it out," I said hugging her.

"Ewwww, no way, I'm not going that far, now stop! I need to get home," said Tawni rushing out of the dressing room, "ttyl!"

"You mean tomorrow!"

"Same diff." said Tawni from who knows where. Ohh well, I wonder what Chad wanted.

Tawni's POV

Rushing out of the dressing room is hard work, I have to use my legs, and in these heels, people are crazy to race for fun. They should make shopping a sport! I'd definitely do aweome in that sport, probably win against everyone in this building, they have no taste! Then I saw Portlyn.

"Cute shoes," I said and who could not love them, those boots were too cute, knee-length, spunky and sooooo in fashion! "At least there's someone else here with good taste!"

"Thanks, I absolutely love your hair, it's so thick and flowing, it's amazing, you just have to tell me which products you use!"

"Not until you tell me where you get boots like that!"

"Sure, we could go now, if you want, I have nothing to do, we could hang out at the mall."

"Awesome! That'll be great! But you're sure you want to be seen with a random" I said questioningly.

"It doesn't matter, pretty soon we'll all be best buds," said Portlyn, then she motioned for me to come closer, I just did as she told, then she whispered in my ear, "I made a bet with Chad that he couldn't get Sonny to fall for him, he said he could before the end of the month! By the end of it they'll be a couple and we'll all hang out and not be enemies," said Portlyn happily.

I was truly shocked that was genius, and she looked cute, could a best friend be any more perfect? "That's awesome, Sonny is totally into Chad anyway! Let's go shop," I said grabbing Portlyn's hand and we rushed out.

Sonny's POV (little after Tawni leaves)

"I think it's time I call it a night and leave," said Sonny, half happy to go and relax, half sad to leave this awesome studio. Then, there was a knock on the door. "Come on in," I said wondering who would stop by.

"Hey," said the guy I recognized as the featured guy this week on So Random, what was his name?!?! "So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, catch a movie, go out to dinner," said that guy hopefully, geez WHAT WAS HIS NAME, oh yeah, Josh.

"Are you asking me out, Josh?" I said.

"Well, actually my name's Jacob, but yeah," he said scratching his head.

"Oh, man I'm so sorry, it's just that I'm really bad with names and I get names so mixed up, oh, I'm just so sorry!" I just messed up his name!

"It's fine, I'm betting it's hard remembering so many names, so you want to go out?"

"Well, actually, I'm just really tired today, maybe some other day," I know it was rude, but there was no way I was going on a date with anyone when I already like Chad, that's kind of mean to get their hopes up.

"Well, that's fine, but I think you're making up an excuse," Jacob said moving in, I'm sort of scared of what coming next, "But how about I leave giving you something to think about," and that was when he kissed me! He kissed me! He barely knew me! But he was a good kisser, but then in the kiss I pictured Chad in his place and knew I could not date Jacob. The kiss ended (finally!) and when I looked out my door, I saw a foot, and my door was open? I knew it was shut, darn! Someone just walked in on my kiss!

"How was that for something to think about? Well, I guess I'll see you around, maybe tomorrow?" said Jacob hopefully, I couldn't just down his hopes.

"Maybe," I said smiling, please just leave.

Finally, he walked out, and once he left, I just dashed (thankfully he went the other side). Who was that? How embarrassing! If that was Tawni though, that would prove I'm not into Chad… And then I bumped into _him_. Yes, _him_, I'm betting he saw the kiss and that just infuriated me!

"What did you think you were doing coming into my dressing room?" I said fuming.

Chad's POV (A few minutes before this)

I can't believe I chickened out like that before. Chad Dylan Cooper does not chicken out! So then why did I? Well, I don't know but that's for another time, I better go ask Sonny out. I was walking around the curb, I was almost at her door… So how do I go about that, I think shy wasn't my forte. I think honestly and sweetly while dazing into her eyes so she gets lost in mine works out fine. I just noticed I was waiting outside the door. She had to be here, she wasn't in the prop house, I checked and had to waste valuable time talking to Nico and Grady, what a waste of my time! Ok, now I'm stalling I might as well get this over with.

I started to open the door slowly, it was silent, too silent, so I sneaked a look in and thank god I did. That guest on So Random was kissing her! How embarrassing would it have been to walk in on that. CDC does not do embarrassing, he makes others embarrassed!

And then it dawned, Sonny was kissing another guy, that just made my heart drop and it made me angry at that guy, this was a new feeling, I wonder what it's called, wait, I think I know! Jealousy, I've read about it in our scripts so this is what it feels like. Oh man, I think they're about to stop and I better not be standing here like I was watching that! I ran right down then turned, and I slowed down. I just realized! I forgot to shut the door! Knowing Sonny, that won't go unnoticed, so why hurry? She's bound to come and find out who that was… So there I slowly was walking, well basically standing with my feet moving in slow motion. I

I heard the door shut, either that wus that guy, Sonny, or both of them, as a _couple_. I just cringed at that thought. How was I supposed to win her over when she has a boyfriend? I mean they kissed right? And then someone bumped into me, I'm betting it's Sonny, and then I turned around to see her.

"What did you think you were doing coming into my dressing room?" she said fuming.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you," I said with a huge smile on my face, I thought Sonny looked kind of cute right now.

"How are you smiling, really Chad, really?" Sonny said her anger was wiping away and I saw hints of a smile.

Should I tell her she looks cute? Or will that give it away? Lets start simple, "So who was the guy you were kissing?" I said honestly.

"Oh, that was," she paused, "Jacob."

"How come you're not with him right now? Are you guys going out?" I think I was pushing it but CDC is allowed to pry, he can do whatever he wants!

"Don't you think you're prying a bit too much now? Oh wait! That would mean you'd be thinking!" She said this with obvious anger and seriously she looked so cute! "But no, we're not going out, but why does that matter to you?"

"Well, I want to ask you to hang out sometime soon, I heard of this nice restaurant." I said casually.

"So this is what you wanted to ask earlier," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"No, I was taking a survey, to see if you had a heart," I knew that was dumb but I had to make something up and Chad Dylan Cooper does not pause OR stammer, unless he's playing a character.

"Sure, but I'd love to hang out, how about we check out that restaurant tomorrow night? I'm pretty tired today." Said Sonny. She didn't seem like she was lying so I'd go past not going out tonight.

" So I'll pick you up from your house tomorrow at 7?" I said.

"You want to go so formal? You don't want to go from here?"

"Absolutely not!" Oh man I lost my cool, "I mean, no way, you have to go in something nice. So I'll pick you up at 7?"I said sweetly to make up for before.

"Sure, but how dressy are we going for?"

" Very dressy," Then I did something out of characeter, I pulled a piece of her hair to behind her head. After realizing that, I kind of rushed away from the scene. Way to play it cool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, SO srry bout such a l8 update… it's just that, I kinda, forgot this story existed. SO SRRY!!!!!!!**

**Enjoy this extended chapter to try and make up for that**

**Disclaimer- do not own SWAC,**

**Hey, I wanna enter a fic short story contest, but I need an idea, PM me if u have 1 thnx!**

"What?!?!" I yelped, all the water from my mouth landing directly on my mirror (CDC NEVER misses). "What the hell is wrong with you? How could you tell her?" I was fuming.

"Relax, it's not like she's gonna tell anyone," Portlyn said carelessly filing her nails, "Besides it's my bet with you so I can tell whoever I want," she said sneakily.

"Cept Sonny," I said completing her sentence.

"Whoever I want," she repeated.

"Cept Sonny."

"Whoever I want."

"Cept Sonny."

"Whoever I want."

"CEPT SONNY."

"WHO-"

"Woah, why's everybody in a room with _Chad Dylan Cooper_ talking about me?" Sonny says carelessy walking over to us. I didn't even notice her come. Boy does that dress look cute. Stupid cute.

"No reason. Now why are you here?" I ask curiously, flicking my hand so Portlyn would leave.

"Ugh," she grunts, walking away.

"So I can't just visit you?" she asks in her puppy dog face. How can I resist giving in? must be strong against… against stupid cute! Supid cute!

"Knowing you, you wouldn't. so what do you want?" I inquired yet again. Geez, I had to repeat myself! Only for the bet, only for the bet…

"Umm," she says hesitantly, "What should I wear for our date?"

I basically slap myself and spit out my water (AGAIN!). I haven't even thought about what to do. What would Sonny like to do? WHAT? I have no clue. I guess I'll think of something to do at my house.

"Just look nice, you don't have to be too dressy," I say casually like I know what we're doing. And if I get her for a day, I want to look at how cute she is… NO NO NO! I'm just trying to prove Portlyn wrong. I do not, will not like Sonny!

"Where are we going?" she asks me curiously.

"It's a surprise!" I say doing spirit fingers in a high pitshed voice. Like I'm going to tell her I don't know. CDC does NOT do dumb .

"Tell me," she pouts.

"No," I don't know!

"Fine."

"Fine," ah, our dailiy argument.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" I ask with an innocent face.

"Not until you tell me where we're going," she says stomping her foot.

"Nope," I say smiling. Boy was this fun. She looked so cute with her frown. NO she's not cute. She's NOT cute.

"Fine," she says walking away.

"Fine," I respond. Twice in one hour. I waited for a response. I didn't get one. Oh well, CDC ALWAYS gets the last word.

Sooooo, our date. What shall we do?

**Portlyn (After walking away)**

Man, pushing Chad's buttons is so much fun. I doubt anyone besides me noticed but he blushed when Sonny interrupted. It was funny for once seeing pink tint his cheeks. HILARIOUS. It's not like I hate him, but it's so funny to watch him be so blind about love.

It is like point out the obvious obvious that they like each other, so why can't one of them make a move? Tawni and I have SO much work to do. I texted her

Me-**Chad still in denial. U picked out Sonny's dress? Chad was staring!**

Tawni-** Thnx 4 noticing, lol, that's gud. Same w/ Sonny. Oh yeah, I kinda told some people about the bet…**

I read that message and froze. This could be bad…

Me- **Who?**

Tawni- **Just a few people…**

Me- **WHO**

This was not good, Sonny might find out, and my whole plan will backfire! Then Chad will blame me and make MY life hell. Not good!

Tawni- **Nico and Grady**

Relief washed over me. I'm betting they wanted them together just as much as I do. Unless they're really cruel, they for sure won't tell.

Me- **Ny1 else?**

Tawni- **Zora**

That wasn't bad. Who could that little runt tell anyway. I mean really, who could stand being in a room with that braniac. And why in the world is someone like her in a _comedy_ show. Do smartness and comedy somehow correlate. Ha, I used a big word! And Chad thinks I can't talk without a script. Boy, I could prove him wrong any day!

Me- **No biggie, u BETTER not tell ny1 else!**

Tawni- **kk, shopping l8r?**

How could I refuse?

Me- **DEFINITELY!**

And just with that my life was looking a lot brighter. I looked over to where Chad was to hear their daily feud. He might act like he hates it, but on the inside, it's so obvious he loves it. Wish he'd just realize. Then I wouldn't have so much stress. Ohhh, I really need a massage today. Well, there's still an hour till I _have_ to be here…

**Tawni**

Ugh, I have this weird feeling, it's like sadness, but not because someone was mean to me. I think it had something with how I was gossiping about that bet. Stupid weird new emotions. Stupid caring.

Do you understand how hard I work to care? I mean, not telling this gossip is so hard. I could become gossip queen. ANOTHER queen title for me! but I give it up for Sonny. It's all her fault you know? All these weird feelings started when she came along. IT'S JUST SO FRUSTRATING!

"What's frustrating?" asks Sonny with irritation in her own voice. Why in the world do I care? I don't do caring, people care about me! but this _is _ Sonny, and she put me in this mess…

"What are you talking about?" I act trying to hide the fact that I yelled those words like an idiot.

"I just heard you scream, come on Tawni, don't play dumb," Sonny says as if she cares. Wait! It's Sonny of course she cares.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now how about your date with Chad?" I asked, the last part "accidently slipping.

"How do you know?" Sonny asked.

"Umm, hello you were boy sighing yesterday, so I guessed Chad. You just confirmed it!" No way I'm telling Sonny I'm friends with Portlyn. Let's keep that between the rest of the cast… except Sonny. Yup, I'm smart! I was DEFINITELY a princess in one life! I'm just too smarticle for the world to let me go to waste.

"So what, I'm going on a date with Chad," said Sonny as if it's nothing.

"We all know you adore him, so lets make him adore you! After we finish rehearsal we're going shopping!" I said clapping my hands happily. Yay! I get to go shopping twice, but wait I'm going with Portlyn after rehearsal. "Wait, we have to go during lunch."

"Umm, I don't think it's that important that I need to go shopping," she just shrugged. I gasped.

"Don't you want to look cute for Chad? I mean you want to go on a date with him, but you don't want to go the extra mile for him? I know you like him. You better want to look cute for him. We are going shopping and that's that!" how could we not go shopping? More importantly, how could Sonny pass up shopping?

"Ok, I think we better head down to the set if we want to be on time," said Sonny pointing to the door.

"And we are going shopping during lunch," I said happily.

"And we are going shopping after lunch," she said in a monotone voice. "Now let's go!"

"Ok, fine!" and with that we left. And I texted Portlyn.

Me- **Going shopping 4 date, wut does Chad like?**

Portlyn- **Get blue like his eyes, maybe a simple dress?**

Me- ** Nah, that's out there, how boutz skinny jeans w/ babydoll top**

Portlyn- **Genius!**

Me- **Of course, ttyl!**

Portlyn- **ttyl**

"Come on Tawni, I don't want to be late!" said Sonny dragging me.

**Chad POV (later in the day)**

"Shhh Penelope, don't spoil the moment," I whispered leaning in to kiss her. How many times must I kiss Portlyn? This is so boring, and irritating. Hmmm, lets pretend she's someone else. Who should she be? _Sonny_. Woah, where did that come? I do not like Sonny! But the only picture in my head was that of her.

"Cut," yelled the director in the middle of our kiss. "Good job, as usual. Lunch break!"

I ran away from Portlyn, "Geez thanks!" yelled Portlyn.

"Your welcome for the honor of kissing me!" I said pausing from my jog. She threw something at me, pathetically missing. "Next time, more arm," I suggested, racing to my dressing room.

I needed all the time I could get. What were Sonny and me going to do on our date? What did she even like? What could we do at my house? I could just call and tell her she needs something dressy. But, that shows how I never thought of a date.

Wait! Why do I even care? I'm CDC, I change my mind, I do. I don't plan a date, I don't. things go my way. Why am I spending so much time thinking about a date? Cause she needs to like me. cause I need to win this bet. So lets make a list of what I know she likes.

_Wisconsin_

_Peace Picnics_

_Musical Chairs_

_Dressing up as a guy_

_Likes Skeeball_

_Likes Proms_

_Likes Fashionita_

That was it! There was a premiere for that movie coming out soon. She'd love me for that. Now when is that premiere…

Crap, it's next weekend. I can't reschedule out date, so the movie's just gonna have to come to me…

**Sonny POV (during lunch break)**

I never knew my arms could hold so many bags. I've never tried so many clothes on in one hour. I think I may be scarred for life.

"Ohh, let's check out this store," says Tawni dragging me into _another_ store. How could she do it? I looked at my watch and YES!

"Hey, Tawni, we have to leave if we want to get to the studio on time," I say finally showing enthusiasm .

"Fine," she says, dragging her feet to the exit. I wonder how the date's going to go anyway… "you know we still need to pick from these clothes after rehearsal right?" says Tawni a new grin appearing on her face.

I was so excited for rehearsal to end.

**------**

**So wuz that gud enough? Did that make up 4 me forgetting about this story?**

**PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

You know those pplz who wait until they have a certainnumber of reviews to post a chapter? I'm not one of them! I promise to try and get these up ASAP, it's just that I never have time 2 type them up, I have them handwritten…

PPLZ PLS!!!!!!!! theres this short story contest i want 2 enter! PLS GIVE ME IDEAS!!!! im clueless about wut 2 write about :(

Chad POV

Everything was set up, ughhh, I was being so specific. Why? Well, to do something, you might as well do it right. Sure, that was why.

Do not even think that I actually put in physical labor for Sonny! Hell no! I had my butler do all that stuff. I never knew how mentally stressful it was to figure out the right locations for items. Man, my butler was dancing everywhere with my bouquets, my tables, and probably a dozen other things. Good thing for him I hired my maid too. Yeah, I completely redid my movie theater. I got new sofas, pillows, flowers, tables, rugs, everything!

Of course there still was two hours till our surprise date. What should I do? I can't do nothing. That's what losers do. I'm CDC and I'm too cool for that. But everyone expects me to be busy, and I ALWAYS do the unexpected. Which means it's time to do nothing. Wonder what Sonny's doing. She's definitely freaking out about our date and getting ready. I mean a date with CDC, who would be nervous AND excited?

Sonny POV

"Tawni, how many more outfits?!? I'm dying!" I whined. This was worse the second round. This top, no, this top, no, the other one. And then a pant or skirt OR capris. Then shoes. Then jewelry. What does this equal? Pure torture! All for _Chad_. Aren't jeans and a t-shirt enough? Why did I even agree to a date anyway?

"No, now put this top on," she says handing me like the bazillionth top. I rush in to quickly put it on, praying this was the last time. I rushed back out for an unreadable look from Tawni. "Wow," now was that good or bad?

"Is that bad?" I asked nervously looking down at my outfit.

"No, you actually look pretty," said Tawni, forcing the words out of her mouth, while turning me around to a mirror.

"Wow," I said stunned at my own reflection. Not too dressy, not too casual, but still hot. I was wear this stringy, flowy navy blue tank. It had a slightly low collar, the only problem. I was wearing this matching navy blue and black plaid pleated mini. With a chunky black necklace and black boots, the outfit was complete.

"Now all we have to do is dye your hair," exclaims Tawni happily. I give her a look of horror, "Just joking, it's called acting, you know?"

I let out a huge sigh of relief. No way was I going that far for a date.

"Time for makeup," says a happy Tawni.

I inwardly groaned. Was this all really necessary? Yes, it was, Tawni was actually caring, and that meant a lot. But was it worth it for Chad? Like he'd put any effort into the date. Just some fancy restaurant to blow my mind, but it really won't, the prices will.

"So how was your second shopping trip of the day?" I asked, trying to be social.

"Shh! It was great, and Portlyn," she paused.

"You went with Portlyn?" I asked, a mix of confused and surprised.

"No, i-I just saw her there," she paused ,"and she stole the last dress in my size!" the second part sounded more happy than angry.

"Okkk," I say shrugging that random fact off. I opened my mouth to say more.

"Shhhhh! You have to stay still so I can make you pretty! But you'll never be as pretty as me," you really couldn't inflate her ego, it's just as big as Chad's.

"Of-," she cut me off.

"Shh!" and with that I was stuck, really bored, waiting for Tawni to finsh the aimless task know as makeup.

LATER

The doorbell was ringing. I was shocked, he was 10 minutes early! I ran downstairs to our door- wait, how did he get my address?

"Hey, you're here early," I said placing only my head out the door.

"Did you expect me to be late?" he asked.

"Duh!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly why I'm here early," he stated now tapping impatiently.

"Um, I have to take care of some things,"" I said trying the shut the door. His hand was in the way.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" he asked shocked.

"Did you expect me to?" I asked.

"Duhh," he says dragging the syllables.

"Exactly why I won't," his hand wasn't in the way, so I slammed the door shut and ran up to Tawni.

"Hey, here's here, so you're going o have to leave," boy, that was a mouthful.

"Ok," she says, happily skipping down.

I went out the front door with her, but we separated so she could go to her car and I could go to Chad's.

"Time for our date," I said in a fake enthusiastic voice.

"Hey, I worked- I mean, umm, you know what I mean," said a stuttering Chad Dylan Cooper. Thought I'd never see the day.

"CDC stuttering AND working, never thought that work happen," I said, not willing to let this go.

"Shut up," he says, the car still not moving.

"Great manners talking to your date," I stated tapping my foot. "Are we even going anywhere?"

"No," he said starting the car.

"Great date," I said as we slowed down to a red light. He turned to face me, pushing his face closer and closer to mine. Soon, I could smell his breath, his lips so close to mine, his blue orbs so innocent. Wait! I don't like him! Then why did I agree to this?

"Yes, yes it is," he said gaining my attention while turning back ahead waiting for the light to turn green. That shut me up.

Eventually we reached the place. This huge, towering museum-sized thing. There were hundreds of flowers. Roses, carnations, daisies, magnolias, tulips, and those were only the ones I could name! there was this beautiful pond in the distance.

"You take this place to your liking?" he asked in a mock British accent, while stepping out of the car.

"I've never seen a restaurant like this," I stated honestly in awe.

Chad started cracking up, "Restaurant," he constantly muttered between his laughs. I just hopped out and waited for him to stop laughing. Finally he did, "You know, this is my house."

If it was possible, my jaw would've definitely hit the floor. I just stood there as Chad walked up to the door.

"Are you coming?"

Still shocked I just nodded and walked. And let me tell you, the inside is just as amazing as the outside.

PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS DO!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

As I said, if my jaw could hit the floor, it would, AGAIN! He had one of those really fancy front staircases and it was decked with even more flowers. I looked up at the ceiling and saw the most detailed chandelier ever. Chad was already at some way out of this entrance area.

"You coming?" he inquired.

I still couldn't speak. I probably wouldn't for some time. So I just followed him.

"Wait," he said pulling out a blindfold.

"Seriously?" I asked. Yes! I could talk!

"Yes, now hold your hair up," he instructed. I just did as I was told. "There we go," he said after he was done putting it on me. if I could see, I bet there was a smirk on his face. I heard footsteps, but nobody was leading me, so I waited. "Are you coming," he asked aggravated.

"Kinda stuck," I said sassily.

"Sorry," he mumbled, tugging my hand forward. Me, being a spaz, I fell on him. I took my mask off and saw that I was smack on top of a smiling Chad. Smiling?

"I know you want me, but can I please take you to our date," he said. Boy did that ruin a moment- I mean, well, ummm, you know. I hopped off him, unshaken and put my mask back on.

"Lead me," I said sticking my hand forward. This time he slowly lead me. boy, it felt like a aze; left, right, here, there. How could he live here and _not_ get lost?

"Ok, there are stairs now," he said like it was no problem.

"Can I take the blindfold off?"

"No, that would ruin the whole point of wearing it."

"I'm not moving," I stated. Like I was going to willingly lead myself to a doom a falling all the way down the staircase.

"Come on," he pleaded. Like I was going to give in.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," and with that he picked me up bridal style. "Put me down," I whined. I did not feel any safer than I would going by myself down the stairs.

"No," and with that he started down the stair. So I kind of got scared. And my arms magically went around his neck. "Eager for me, are we?" he definitely had a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Chad. And get me down alive."

Finally we were at the bottom of the staircase. Either it's really long, or I exaggerated the length in my head. Anyway, Chad was stil carrying me.

"You ca put me down you know," I said.

"But where's the fun in that?" he teased. And then I remembered what I was wearing.

CHAD POV

Sonny was looking hot! I loved that she was wearing a blindfold so I could gawk- I mean observe her. I think her top was really cute- it gave me extra to gawk- I mean observe. And then the miniskirt-

"Chad you complete perv! Put me down!" yelled Sonny. She was fidgeting in every direction, so instead of dropping her later, I put her down now. Her hands slid to the mask.

"Not yet, not yet Sonny," I said as I replaced a few things. "now," I said standing behind her.

SONNY POV  
I took my mask off ready to kill Chad. And surprise! There were even more flowers! I was sensing a theme with this. But he surely didn't do this all for me! that would be ridiculous. But they were really pretty.

Then there was this HUGE sofa, facing a blank wall… There was all that space, why were the sofas there?

"Chad, why are those sofas facing a blank wall?" speaking of which, where was he? I turned around and there he was, a rose in his hand.

"Aww, how sweet Chad!" I think I could get used to this Chad. The sweet, kind, caring one.

"Yes, yes I know," he said using his free hand to pop his collar. That just spoiled it.

"We're not in public. Can you _try_ not to be conceited?" I questioned.

"Fine," he mumbled

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good"

"Sure, sure, now why are the sofas facing a blank wall?" I was too curious. He started laughing. This random laughing at me was getting irritating. "Haven't you heard? There's no such thing as a dumb question!" that only made him laugh more. FINALLY, he calmed down.

"This is my movie theater, that's so it's facing the projector."

"Oh," that was the only syllable I could say. Did he have to be so rich? "Why's there only one sofa?"

"I got it redone just for us," he said sweetly.

Once again, my jaw would hit the ground. This was starting to get ridiculous. Is this really how people waste money? "So what movie are we watching?" I asked while skipping to the sofa. That's not a dumb question. And I'm not sitting through a boring movie, knowing Chad it's going to be that dumb movie, what was it? The Chad Dylan Cooper Movie? Fun.

"You'll have to wait," he said casually walking up to a table. Wait, he actually had something in his hands? He hopped on the sofa right next to me. "Want some?" he asked offering me snacks from a huge tray with a whole variety. I grabbed a handful of popcorn… and threw it at him. He seemed stunned, so I took the chance to try a piece. Yum! It was extra butter, my favorite.

"You sure you want to skip the movie for a petty popcorn fight?" he asked quizzically.

"No," I said sitting properly, waiting for him to start the movie. And then I remembered his rude he was to me I threw another handful at him. "That's for being a perv."

He didn't seem phased, as he just started the movie. Of course, commercials came on. "Can we skip them?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. He muttered something and hit the fast forward button. Finally, the movie began. And I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Fashionita! I heard they were having a premiere soon. Keyword; soon, as in it hasn't happened yet. "How'd you get this movie?" I was really excited.

"Funny, funny Sonny, you don't think Chad Dylan Cooper has contacts?" I rolled my eyes. Chad can be sweet, but he just _needs_ to add his conceited touch. I just let it pass, take another handful of popcorn, ready to enjoy my favorite superhero's movie.

CHAD POV

I looked at Sonny as she enjoyed her movie. The things I do for her! Well, really, the bet. But it worth it, I mean just look at her, her completely beautiful self. I mean, look at how much progress I'm making. Stinks she figured out I was gawking- I mean observing because she looks hot- I mean, well, she looks, umm average.

The miniskirt showing off her wonderful legs. Her tank top is awesome, the low cut top! Now don't think I'm a perv like Sonny does. I'm a guy! Cut me some slack.

I decided it was far enough into the movie to hit on Sonny. I didn't yawn and put my arm around her, no I am wayyy to cool for that lame move. I put the snacks on my left, not wanting anything to be in the way. I stretched my arm around Sonny with no attempt to hide what I was doing. She turned to look at e, but went back to watching the movie. I doubt she minded because a few minutes later she rested her head on me. she is so falling for me.

---------

Ok I thought that wuz a fairly long chapter 4 2 wks, considering I wuz braindead last wk! ok, if u want me 2 read ur stories, just PM or review asking me 2 since I spend A LOT of time reading other pplz stories!!!!

**HOW MANY PPLZ IGNORED MY NOTE AND ARE JUST READING THIS BECAUSE IT IS BIG, BOLD, CAPS, AND UNDERLINED**

**If u did, pls review saying u did, I'm just doing a mini survey :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Srry 4 taking so long 2 update… I had my confirmation AND Halloween last wk AND writers block…. Pls don't get TOO mad…**

**Disclaimer- do not own SWAC**

**Ps- check out my poetry ;) pls?**

The credits were rolling. This boring movie was FINALLY over! Sonny better have enjoyed that! That was definitely torture.

"Thanks Chad, the movie was awesome," good, she liked it. Sonny looked so happy. So beautiful- I mean great time to seal the deal.

"Sonny did I ever tell you you're beautiful?" he gaze drifted from the t.v. to me. Prefect. Her eyes found their way to mine. Even better.

"You forgot that small detail," she said, I inched closer to her with every word. Our faces were mere centimeters apart. Should I go? Or wait for her? Will she like it? Is my breath ok? Woah, what's happening? I can't be ner-

Sonny lips had gently touched mine. It was amazing, nothing like it- I mean, since my last kiss, DUH! Sonny was slowly inching backwards, but I wasn't going to let her go so easily. I slid my arms around her waist, pulling her back to me. I began to slide my tongue on her bottom lip, waiting for her to let me into her mouth. Instead, she pulled away.

"Please," I begged, want more, and let me tell you I DO NOT BEG! This should be a historical event right here! **(lolz, I just HAD 2 say that :P)**

"I don't like, well, ummm, I just don't want to do it," she stuttered.

"For me," I asked, gazing deeply into her eyes, trying to work my Chadness on her.

She gave up and my lips found my way to hers. I slid my tongue on her lip and this time she let me in. the most amazing kiss ever! Her hands were in my hair, I don't know when they got there and I didn't care. I started pulling her to me. sonny didn't hesitate. Eventually, she broke away for air. I didn't stop, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Chad, you know there's something you need to ask me," she said. I didn't know what she was talking about.

"And what would that be?" I asked, leaning in to kiss her again. She stopped me.

"Ask me."

"What?" I didn't get it. All I knew was that I wanted to kiss Sonny again!

"Will you," she trailed off. Of course, duh Chad!

"Be my girlfriend," I continued for her, ready for the obvious yes.

"No."

"What?" I asked, not hiding my shock. How many girls got asked out by me, well many, but how many say no? well, they can't resist me! I'm just too awesome, I'm the best, so why'd Sonny say-

"Just kidding," she said kissing me. I lost my thoughts, lost in the best kiss I've ever had. I pressed her to me, my hand sliding up her tank. She slapped my hand. Some other time.

Eventually, Sonny reluctantly draws away. Of course, who wouldn't love kissing me, I mean- and then I heard my tummy growl. Boy, if I'm hungry, I wonder about Sonny.

"You want some dinner?"

"Yes please," she said with those innocent eyes. Those eyes that could make me melt. I force myself to draw my gaze away from her.

"Come on," I say, leading her upstairs.

"What, no blindfold?" she jokes.

"No," I take the shortcut to the kitchen. Earlier, for fun, I had taken Sonny in circles, just to make my house seem bigger. It was really funny making her turn after turn. Now about where to eat, the table or in the kitchen? Well, I choose the kitchen. I walk over to the oven and there's the bake I asked our chef to make; Corn and Chops **(my aunt makes THE BEST!!!!)**. I feel the dish, and its slightly warm, just like I expected. He'd just make it and was waiting for it to cool, my chef of course. It just needed a few more minutes in the oven and it'd be as good as fresh.

I turned on the oven and put the dish in.

"Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper knows how to use a kitchen appliance," Sonny says sarcastically.

"That's not nice to say to you boyfriend," I say feigning hurt with emphasis on boyfriend. She was still standing so I pulled out a seat for her.

"Chad Dylan Cooper being a gentleman," again with the sarcasm?

"It hurts you think so lowly of you own boyfriend," I say with fake watery eyes.

"It hurts that I know I said yes." **(BURN!!!!)**

I kiss her and her expression changes, her hands reaching for my head, pulling my lower to her level. I pull away, out of breath. "Maybe that reminds you why."

"Maybe," she says mysteriously.

I'm about to question her when the oven timer goes off. Better tht lame thing than burning your meal, right? How lame is it to do that? 'I think your food's on fire,' those losers! Well, I'm ALWAYS right, so I don't care what you think.

"Hold that thought," I say pulling out some oven mitt to take out the Corn and Chops. I pulled it out and it looked beautiful, well if it didn't my chef would _obviously_ be fired! Its perfection made me hungrier. "Can you get some plates from over there?" I ask pointing.

"Sure."

I put down the Corn and Chops on the stove and take out a mat for the dish. I slid the mat on the counter and put the Corn and Chops on top. I pulled out a serving spoon, two forks and two knifes. Sonny was happily waiting. "Enjoying the show?" I ask humorously.

"Who _would_ pass up on Chad Dylan Cooper doing work?"

"Who would ignore me generally?"

"Well," she dragged, but I cut her off by putting a forkful in her mouth. Her face cringed with horror and she spat it out on a plate.

"Come on, it's not that bad," I stated, surprised _anyone_ could hate MY favorite dish.

"Ever thought about how it JUST came out of the oven?" she stated angrily. That destroyed her features, irritated, gorgeous, but angry, no.

"Sorry," I choke out, having trouble saying the dreaded word.

"Aww, it's ok," she a now fine Sonny. She eyed the dish, and DUH I was holding the serving spoon!

"How much would you like?" I ask, taking her plate to serve her.

SONNY POV

Chad could be so sweet!

**---------------------------------------**

**yes, yes the kissing scenes SUCKED!!! I know, **

**What will happen the rest of the date? Will anything? U TELL ME!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

I know I don't say this but THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! All of u who review REALLY make my days wayyyy better than they r, every one puts a huge smile on my face because I know that _you_ took the time to do it!!

Oh, and I made a blog! Check it out!!- .com/

SONNY POV

"Hey, what is this?" I asked Chad after taking a _proper_ bite. And it was really REALLY good!

"Corn and chops," he said between mouthfuls. He was really scarfing down his food as if it's actually going somewhere! It'd be faster if he wasn't so into manners, only using a knife and fork. Plus, you get ALL of the meat, and I was taught not to waste, well when it was good food, not lunch at Condor Studios, YUCK!

There were so many sides to Chad- his sweet side, his romantic side, the obnoxious side, the hungry side, SO MANY!!! How was I supposed to keep up with all of them?

He started serving himself _another _serving. The dish was already half-way empty, and I barely had any! "How much can you eat?" I asked astonished at his HUGE appetite.

"What? Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

Some things were better dropped. This was one of those things. We just continued eating in silence, not awkward silence, comfortable silence.

OoOoOoOoO

"Well, I think you should take me home," I told Chad, putting my dish in the sink. Although I _wanted_ to stay longer, I was getting pretty sleepy and its getting late. If I stayed any longer, mom would start freaking out.

"Are you sure?" he asked hoping I would change my mind.

"Yeah, I better get home before mom starts freaking out."

"Ok," he said slowly moving towards the door. I just follow him, not wanting to get lost in his huge house. I'm about to step out the door when I realize…

"Hey Chad, where are my shoes?" I asked frantically. Where did I put them? in the dining room?

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm betting they're downstairs."

"Ok," I say, following him. I don't want to be all alone… I'm not scared- pshhh, no! I just, well, I just don't want him to get lost! Surprisingly, the walk to the basement was way faster than last time… I wonder why.

Chad opens the door to the basement, stopping me thoughts, "Ladies first," aww that's so sweet of him! Too bad I uh, I mean, don't really want to go first…

"It's ok," I say, hoping he'll drop it there. Thankfully he did.

When I got downstairs I actually took in how huge it was. Open, vast, wonderfully decorated. It looked so easy, so fun, I just _needed_ to skip. So I did. I went up and down, until I saw Chad holding my shoes.

"Put those down," I say giggly, "And SKIP." He's really hesitant at first, but then I give him a puppy dog face and he gives in. he starts mumbling some stuff, but I don't really care, I just want to skip.

We skip up and down, holding hands, and I can't help but smile my widest smile. Chad's here, he's doing this _with_ me, he _cares_ for me. it's just so right. My energy slowly runs out. That, and I get a really bad cramp. So I just lay down with Chad next to me.

"Little sunshine ran out of energy?" he asks. I just groan in response. "Come on," he says pulling me up, "we better get you home." I just whine some more.

"I don't wanna move," I pout.

"So you want me to carry you up?" he asks. I just nod, too tired to want to move. He picks me up bridal style and takes me to his car. I shiver slightly when we get outside, not used to the cool air. Chad puts me neatly in his car and straps me in. And I just listen the the car silently moving, slowly falling into a deep sleep….

CHAD POV

I couldn't help but sneak glances at Sonny while driving. She looked she calm, so peaceful. Eventually, we reached her house, and I was at a loss of what to do, wake her up, or not? I decided not to, and I carried her to the door and rang the doorbell.

It took a second, but her mom came. "Hi Mrs. Munroe, I'm Chad, Sonny fell asleep in the car and I didn't want to wake her up…" I trailed off.

"Yes, yes, just next time bring her home a little earlier," she said calmly. She seemed very laid back, not too strict.

"where should I put her?" I asked.

"Right, right, here," she said leading me into a nice, bright happy room. What else could you expect from Sonny? She just walked to what I'm betting was her room. She was _really _laid back.

"Bye sunshine," I murmured, kissing her on the forehead. I took one last look at her and then quietly left, making sure to lock the door.

Ok, ok, I'm REALLY sorry for taking so long 2 update. But I'm one of those people who love starting things, but hate finishing them…. so I'm trying REALLY hard to finish writing all of this story, and just remember that!

One more time, my blog link! .com/

PLS CHECK IT OUT!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Sonny POV

I woke up the next day, not wanting to open my eyes. You see, I had had the most amazing dream ever. Chad was my boyfriend! We had kissed, and everything had seemed so perfect. But then, like all good things had to end, I could hear my mom yelling at me to get up from the kitchen. "Coming," I yelled back not really making an effort to get up and out of my bed.

Eventually I forced myself out of bed and started getting readying. Just as I was about to walk out the door, I noticed a small smile on my mom's face. I decided against questioning it, just saying bye as I left.

Chad POV

You know those dreams you just can't believe that they are true, that's how I felt today, thinking about Sonny and how we were _really_ together. Of course we all know I mean this about the bet, right? I mean who wouldn't want to mess with their costar's head?

Walking out the door to drive to work, I realized two very big mistakes I had already made in my relationship. First, I had not sent Sonny a cute wake-up text. Second, it was probably too late to stop by her house to drive her to work. AS I said, two big mistakes. But I mean, I could always somewhat fix the first mistake right now…

Sonny POV

Just as I was walking into the studio, I got a text from Chad;

Chad- morning :)

Me- if this is when you wake up, it's a miracle you still get to work on time and have your job ;P But I appreciate the thought :)

If that was his attempt as a cutesy wake-up text, it really was a bit too late I mean seriously, I needed to be on the set for rehearsal in a bit. But before that, I needed to make a quick stop at my dressing room to get some props.

As soon as I opened the door, Tawni spun around at me dramatically.

"Ummm, hi Tawni?" I said questioning why she was like this, it kinda creeped me out.

"Hi Sonny,' she said all bright and preppy, "how was your date? You have to tell me EVERYTHING! And if you don't I will be thoroughly offended and you know I have my sources to find out!" Honestly I lost myself in that right after she said 'how was your date.'

"It was," I paused trying to find the words to describe it, "in brief? Amazing, better than everything I thought it would be," I said with a dumb smile on my face.

"But I want details," Tawni whined.

"Okay, fine," I said, knowing I would have to tell Tawni some point. "We watched a movie at his house, we kissed, he asked me to be his girlfriend, and then we ate dinner," I said as casually as I could, containing the butterflies in my chest.

"He what?" Tawni shrieked in what I could not distinguish as a mad or happy voice.

Tawni POV

I was so happy! Sonny and Chad were finally together! No more pointless arguments! This felt so weird, I mean I was happy… but this had nothing to do with me, it had to do with Sonny… "Ewwww, I'm caring again," I whined to Sonny.

"It's okay Tawni, Caring is a good thing," Sonny said reassuringly.

"OMG OMG OMG, I cannot wait to tell Port- I mean I can't wait to party about this." Wow, that was a terrible cover, I REALLY have to work on hiding this… but only for a little while more. "So, what movie did you watch? Was Chad shy? Did he stutter? How did he take you there? What's his house like? How about-" Sonny cut me off.

"Tawni, I can tell you all of this later, but we _really_ need to get to the set to rehearse."

"Fine," I whined since I need gossip! How could I live without it? And Sonny here was hiding all the good gossip about their date from me!

"Oh and do me a favor Tawni," Sonny paused, "I want to tell the rest of the cast and everyone so please keep this a secret?" Sonny pleaded.

"Fine," I sighed knowing how long this rehearsal would be if I couldn't share this new gossip. "Opps, I left something in our dressing room," I said trying to get away from Sonny.

" Okay, I'll see you there, I don't want to be late." Sonny said.

I rushed to my dressing room, and pulled out my phone to text Portlyn.

Me- theyre 2gether!

It didn't take long for Portlyn to respond;

Portlyn- YAYAYAY! aww, I cant wait to see them 2gether, I bet they look REALLY cute, ttyl

Me- ttyl

And with that, I casually skipped to rehearsal.

**After rehearsal**

Sonny POV

Honestly, I was kind of nervous about telling my cast about me and Chad. I mean like, I could barely believe it myself. I mean, there's the fact from how we went from complete enemies, to actually dating…

Anyway I had told my cast to meet me in the Prop House and I decided to start walking there. While walking there, I turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh omi gosh! I'm so sorry," I said, not looking at who it was. And then I saw that it was Chad. "Oh, hi," I said dumbly.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay," Chad said, and from the way he looked you could actually think he (dare I say it?) cared.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What brings you here?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking for lunch that we should ditch this place and go out somewhere better," he asked hopefully.

"Sounds good, I just have to go do something. I'll meet you at your car in a few?"

"Sounds good," he said leaning in to kiss me, but I stopped him.

"Not in public," I said, and then skipped away. Now it was time to tell my cast the news.

I stood outside the Prop House, my hand on the door for a few seconds, pretty nervous knowing that I had to tell my cast now and there was no pushing it off, I knew they all thought something was up. So I just opened the door and casually strolled in.

"What's up Sonny?" asked Nico, "We barely ever have these cast meetings, unless we're making fun of Mackenzie Falls." After Nico said "falls" I 'splahed' their bowl of chips and majority of them fell out.

"Ha. Ha," said Grady, obviously annoyed that I knocked out the chips. Man, I was pretty good at messing up a calm mood to tell them.

"I remember those times," I say, fake laughing, "making fun of Chad and his cast mates," I say trailing off.

"Are you implying you want us to go pull another prank on them?" said Zora jumping off her seat on the sofa, Nico and Grady following suit.

"No no no no no, ha ha ha. I _never_ meant that. I was thinking, maybe, somehow we could settle our differences with them?" the statement ended up coming out more as a question.

"Why would we do that?" asked Nico.

"Wellyousee,," I said very rushed. "FINALLY!" shouted all of my cast besides Tawni, who was filing her nails.

"So you guys _don't_ care?" I asked questioningly.

Chad POV (at his car after bumping into Sonny)

I was so excited! Sonny, me on a date! Well, it wasn't confirmed as a date, but I was soooo considering it one. Now it was time to text Portlyn about Sonny and confirm it after lunch so I could win the bet. Three days, including the day we made the bet and I already won. Easy.

Me- ive already won our bet

Portlyn- need 2 hear it from sonny 2 believe

Me- I know, after lunch u can hear it from her, get excited about losing your car!

Of course, why would I care about a petty car? The only thing I want is to prove Portlyn wrong since Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he wants.

Sonny POV

"No, of course no, we all knew it was going to happen because of that bet," said Grady.

"Wait, what?" I asked utterly confused. A bet? Is this all that it was? He didn't care?

"You know that bet between Portlyn and Chad about-Tawni stop hitting me! and Nico stop kicking me!" Said Grady.

I couldn't process this so I just ran out to my car. _Chad, a bet, that was all this was._ I was crushed. That was all I was to him.

"Hey Sonny, where are you going?" I could hear Chad's voice in the background. The nerve of that, that PERSON! I ignored his voice and just got into my car and drove off.

You do not know my pride in finishing this chapter before the deadline I set for myself, midnight, so im just rushing this authors note, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED, I guess it just cause I don't really care about this story, but I want closure so when someone reviewed asked when I'd updated, I realized id been putting this off for tooo long, I think there's only going to be 2 more chapters, but just as long as this…


End file.
